Taylor Phantom
by WriteTillTwilight
Summary: Taylor Fenton, is popular because of her father Danny Fenton, and well she was suppose to get her ghost powers when she turned 14, but they never showed. Now that Taylor's Parents and thier friends go missing, a mysterious man shows up at her home offering to take her in until they are found, but Taylor knew that if she wanted to save her parents she has to become a Phantom. ONHOLD
1. Car Ride

**Taylor Phantom: The Beginning**

_Prologue_

My name is Taylor Fenton, some of you may know who I am. I know that everyone in Amity Park does. Just in case you didn't figure it out from my last name. I'm Danny Fenton's daughter. You know the halfa that saved the who planet from this giant asteroid that was hurtling towards us?

Yeah, well, if you don't I wouldn't expect you too, because he wasn't even out of high school when that happened. It was a long time ago.

But enough about him, I'm so you all want to know why I'm writing a story. Well to answer, it's because, even though my dad is a halfa, but my mom Sam Manson well, isn't. Both Dad and Mom were expecting me to become a halfa like dad. But I didn't.

Just to let you in on a little secret, I was relieved when I turned 14 and my powers didn't come. The only reason is because I would have to fight like dad did, and I never get homework done, I would fail in school and well I would like a different job then hunting down ghost.

I know most of you reading this must be freaking out. You'll are probably thinking '_If I had the chance to get ghost powes, I'd love to have them!' _or _'I'd be really bummed I didn't get ghost powers when I was suppose too.' _Well guess what life is hard already, everyone wants to be my friend at school because, of my father. My teachers make sure I don't fail, because of my father.

Sometimes I wonder what it's like to be a normal teen.

**~0o0o0~**

_Chapter 1_

"Taylor!"

"Coming Dad! Be there in a sec!" I gathered my books from my desk and shoved them into my bag. I raced down the stairs to see mom and dad waiting for me at the bottom.

"Oh, I'm going to miss you." Mom said wrapping her arms around me.

"Mom, it's just a few days, I'll be back before you know it." I said with a smile. "The rest of my bags are in the trunk, right?" I directed my question to dad who just nodded. "No, ghost stuff?"

"Oh, here we go." Mom whispered as dad sighed.

"No, but at least wear this ok?" He handed me the Fenton Specter Deflector. "It is a belt that repels and weakens any ghost that comes in direct contact of the person wearing it. Promise me Taylor, you will wear that belt at all times."

I sighed as rolled my eyes. "Promise." I took the belt from dad and put it on and hide it with my shirt.

"You two should get going." Mom said. "Love you sweetie, I'll be counting the days."

She kissed my forehead after she moved some of my brown bangs from my face. You know what I find weird is that both my parents have black hair and I ended up with brown. Not to mention the eyes Dad has blue when he is a human, and Mom has these violet colored eyes, and I end up with a brownish greenish color.

"Alright, let's get going." Dad said as he entered the car. He pulled out of the drive way and off we went to camp. A camp where I'm ghost free for a whole week. Sure the first time I went I had everyone talk to me and ask questions about my dad, and well they all got their answers. I don't mind, but everyone calmed down after 2 years of coming to this camp.

I glazed out the window; I could see my dad looking at me through the reflection of the window when we stopped at a stop light. "Taylor…"

"Hmm?"

"You know I only want you to be safe."

"I do." I said as I continued to watch as we left the city to head to the middle of nowhere. Dad sighed.

"You know," I looked at him. "I worry about you while you're away."

"Why?"

"Because, I have a lot of arch enemies that would love to tear my world apart. And well you're my world. And if I were to lose you, I would… I just… I wouldn't know what to do with myself." Just as he ended the sentence he ghost sense went off.

"Dad?" He eyes frantically searched the street in the search for the ghost that he sensed. Suddenly he stopped the car as the specter deflector started to beep.

"Oh, no."

"What?" The battery is dying, either that, or…

"It's been hit." Dad said as he transformed into Danny Phantom. "Stay put."

"Like that will be a problem." I said rolling me eyes. He turned intangible and left the car leaving me along in the car. At least I thought I was.

"Well, if it isn't little Taylor." I turned to the back of the car to see a man sitting in the back. His skin was a light blue, his hair was black and his eyes a blood red. He was dressed in white, his boots and gloves where black and the inside of his cape was the same blood read as his eyes.

"…" I sat there I silence, usually if I screamed for help Dad would be too late for help or be hit on the way.

"What's this, no scream for help for Daniel?" The ghost knew my father, and dad said that most ghost call him the ghost kid or the halfa, but this ghost, he never talked about. "Well this should be easy."

"Wait, what?" He smiled at me as he raised his left hand and little tiny purple specks flew towards me.

"This is… strange… why aren't you, changing? Unless… your took your mother's genes!" once the specks where near me, they all formed two lines and disappeared from my view. "Well, that can be… changed…" He last word faded out as I felt my eyes fall shut.

**~0o0o0~**

"Where is he?" Danny murmmed as he felt Vlad close by, but he couldn't pinpoint where he was exactly. "If he was with Taylor… she would've screamed, right?"

"Wrong!" Vlad shouted as he hit Danny in the lower back sending him straight into a cave wall.

"Vlad!" Danny screamed as he noticed the ghost he was feeling, but what he saw next made his heart flatten. "Let her go!" There in a purple bubble was an unconscious Taylor, unaware of the events happening before her.

"If you say so." With the snap of his figures the bubble popped causing Taylor to fall. Danny made a mad dash for her and caught her in his arms. She flinched at the possible cold touch of her father, but instantly relaxed as she was placed in the back seat.

"You did that on purpose!" Danny yelled as he returned from the car, but when he did Vlad was gone.

**~0o0o0~**

_Hi, everyone! So this is my first DP fic, and I'm really excited to be posting this! Plz review and tell me what you think!  
I really hoped you all are on the edge of what's going to happen next, I think around chapter 5 if there aren't any reviews  
By then, then I will wait for the next update until I get at least 2 or 4 reviews._

_It's not in stone yet. But it may possible be.  
So I hoped everyone is interested in this story, and I'll give you a cupcake with your favorite character  
from whatever or wherever in frosting. (Not literally.) _

_Taylor: Disclaimer: RoxastheWriter, does not own, anything from Danny Phantom, if she did she would still have the series continue. _


	2. Ghost Powers (Part 1)

_Chapter 2_

The next week was actually ok. It wasn't great because I couldn't keep the scene that happened on the way up to camp from replaying.

"Taylor, are you okay?" Mom asked sense she was the one who picked me up from camp. I wonder if Dad told her about the way up yet.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She looked back to the road and then placed a hand on my leg.

"Sweet-heart you know you can tell me anything, something is up. Spill." She said as she squeezed my leg.

"I'm just upset to leave is all. I made more friends and they don't go to Casper, so…" I trailed off as we rounded the corner where Dad and the one ghost fought.

Mom sighed and continued to drive home. Once we arrived at home we walked in with my bags and headed to my room. I was happy to be out of the car, some really, weird memories are there. "Welcome home, Taylor!" Dad said as he hugged me.

"Danny, we need to talk." Mom said once dad finished hugging me. Usually when I hear that it tells me that I need to leave, which I usually do. So I grabbed my bags and head upstairs. I tossed my bags into my room, I'll take care of those later and shut the door making it sound like I was in my room.

I hid behind the wall that was by the stairs so I could hear what mom and dad where going to talk about. "What happened on the way up?"

"Nothing, everything was fine, we just had a talk is all."

"Danny…"

"Well, uh…" Dad was a terrible lair, how he keep his secret when he was younger is beyond me. "We had a… run with… Vlad…" Vlad? So that was the ghost name.

"Are serious? What did he want?"

"I don't know, he had Taylor when I went to find him. I told her to stay in the car. But when he finally appeared he had Taylor, I think there is something he wants from her. But what?" I was thinking the same thing. All of it was true, I had no idea how I had ended up in the back of the car when we were only three miles away. I don't have my powers, so is Vlad going to use me some how to get revenge on my father?

**~0o0o0~**

"Calm down everyone!" Vlad spoke over the other two ghosts that hate Danny. "I have a plan, and it involves a few of you."

"Why should we listen to you?!" Skulker asked.

"Because, if we want to get revenge on Daniel it includes his daughter."

"And why would be of any use?" Freakshow asked.

"Well, how remarkable would it be to have his own daughter destroy him?"

"But how would we do it?" Vlad smiled and looked over to Skulker,

"It will all be explained in dear time."

**~0o0o0~**

Today was a Monday and I had to go to school and let me tell you something about Casper, well have you average day bullies, snotty sluts, the cute kids, the nerds, the freaks and the well popular kids. Of course somehow I had a spot in almost every category except for the first two.

And today I was fitting in mostly as a nerd and freak, ever sense the accident happened strange things have been happening to me. And I'm beginning to think that my powers are starting to come in.

"Tay, what's up with your eyes?" One of my actual friends Courtney asked at lunch today.

"If they're glowing green I'm pretty sure I know why." I said pushing my plate over to Hunter.

"I don't know how you can eat all of that stuff Hunt."

"What… do you mean?" Hunter asked with a mouthful of food.

"I mean that the school food is nasty, how can you eat it?"

"I can eat it because—" Hunter's voice cut off sense I knew they were getting into and fight about the school food, and I didn't want to hear it so I left.

I walked into the girls bathroom and instantly looked into the mirror and sure enough my eyes were glowing a ghostly green, and the was a strip of white in my hair. "Joy." I said. My powers were coming in. But why so late? I looked down at my outfit to see that my legs were missing from my black jeans and white converse. My light green tank-top was showing a bit from the grey hoodie I was wearing.

"It's a shame isn't it?" I looked in the mirror to see that a girl with blue fire hair was in the bathroom with me. "I remember when I missed with your father."

"Ember right?" I asked as I turned to look at her.

"Ah, so he does talk about me?" She smiled. "Obviously, you know what I can do right?"

"Uh, yeah." She smiled and twisted a nob on her guitar, and stuck one note but didn't hold it out. That one note hit me dead on making stumble backwards a bit.

"Odd, why didn't that effect you?" I lived my tank-top to show her the Specter Deflator.

"Over protective fathers always make sure their famous daughter is wearing something charged and ghosts prove." I raised my left hand to her. "Let's hope this works!" Suddenly a blast of blue shot from my left hand and right into Ember sending her flying into a stall and into a toilet.

"EW!" She shouted. "Gross!" I took that time to dash from the bathroom. But when I did I ran straight into… Mom.

"Taylor! What happened?"

"I… uh…" Curse me and getting dad's terrible lying skills. "Uh, I uh, just blasted Ember into a toilet?"

"You did?"

"Yeah, I don't know if it's the eyes or the hair that's a dead giveaway but yeah."

"We'll talk about that later, when you get home. I'll take it from here." I nodded and ran back into the cafeteria.

"_AHH_!" A girl screamed as a purple shot was fired. All of the kids where pushing past me and ran into the hallway leaving me and the ghost all alone in the cafeteria.

"Taylor?!" Dad was here too?

"Dad!" He ran up to me and pushed me behind him.

"Get out of here!" He shouted. "I'm going Ghost!" He transformed and flew out of the building, I ran out of the cafeteria and worked my way around the school until I tripped over something sending me to the floor.

"Ow!" I said as I rubbed my chin. I tried to pick myself up, but someone stepped on my back.

"Well, if I can't have your father as a trophy then I'll have you!" Skulker said.

"Not if I have anything to say about it!" Even Tucker was, now! He shot Skulker sending him into the wall, he helped me to my feet.

"Thanks, Tuck." I said he nodded.

"You're welcome, now get outta here!" I nodded and took off again, suddenly I felt myself float off the ground.

"Oh, now I can fly!? Great, now I get to play with this!" I fly through the school till I got closer to the exit and once I was a few feet away from the door, I was rammed into the wall.

"Haha!" Oh joy that laugh. "Finally my technology came in handy!"

"May I ask, just why is that every ghost is out for me today?!" I said as I tried to pry myself from the scanner. Technus only laughed again.

"My dear girl, don't you know there is a ransom for you?"

"You think if I knew I wouldn't be asking?" I said as the scanner moved over letting Technus get a hold of me. He had this type of Taser in his hands.

"Haha! Good question!" The Taser was getting closer to my neck that I closed my eyes knowing I could do anything to get away. But someone else did for me.

"Valerie!"

"Hey, kid!" Valerie said as she shot Technus into his scanner. "Sorry I'm late, but you should probably get going."

"Sure will!" She went back to fighting Technus as I ran through the exit. By the time I got home the front door was wide open.

"Mom? Dad?" I asked as I walked into the house and shut the door. The lights were off everywhere. "Maybe they are down in the lab." I walked into the kitchen to the lab door and saw that there was a green light on down there.

When I walked down I saw both my parents and their friends on the floor, being held down by a net. And the ghost portal was open in the background. "Taylor, Get out of here!" Dad shouted being the only one of the four conscious.

"No way! Not with you," I said as I tried to get the net off of them. "How did this happen?"

"Funny you should ask." Technus said as Dad placed his hand on the floor and a dome of green surrounded me.

"Dad!" I banged on the dome trying to get out of it. "Let me out!"

"No Taylor!" Dad said as the three ghosts from earlier appeared.

"You see we used you as bait to retrieve those four." Skulker said. I could feel the tears running down my face as kept trying to breakdown the dome. I had no luck what so ever.

"No!" I said as the trio walked pass me and Skulker picked up the net with my parents and Tucker and Valerie. "Let them go!"

"No worries." Ember said as Technus and Skulker walked closer to the ghost portal. "We'll be back in a bit, to wrack havoc." Both she and Technus walked through the portal leaving me and Skulker. The dome my dad had put up had fallen to the ground and I was on my hands and knees tears leaving my cheeks to hit the floor.

"Be strong Taylor." Dad said as he smiled at me. His eyes closed letting me know that he was unconscious like the others, he also became human again. I let out a sob as Skulker left closing the portal behind him.

**~0o0o0~**

Skulker threw the net of the unconscious adults to the ground in front of Vlad. "She is alone."

"Excellent. All in great time, she'll make the choice to become part ghost to save her parents." Vlad said with a smile. "We'll give her time to adjust to her new powers then Freakshow will do his part. Then it will be the end of Danny Phantom."

**~0o0o0~**

I sat in my bedroom looking out of the window at the night sky. What am I going to do? Those ghosts where some of Dad's worst enemies, they could kill them all.

"Hello?!" My head rose from my arms as I heard the sound of someone in the house.

"H-Hello?" I replied.

"Taylor?" I looked around my bedroom to see that someone was downstairs. "Where are you?" _he_ sound worried. Maybe he was another one of my dad's friends. I left my bedroom and walked down the stairs. There in the middle of the living room was an old man in a black suit.

"W-who are you?" I asked he got down to my level and rested both his hands on my shoulders.

"My dear girl, I am Vlad Masters." Could he be the ghost dad was talking about the other day. "Why are you upset? What happened? Where are your parents?"

"They… They, where kidnapped by three of my dad's worst enemies."

"Ghost enemies?" I nodded as another tear rolled down my cheek. He wiped it away with his thumb. "So no one is here with you?" I shook my head. "What about your grandparents or your Aunt?"

"All out of town it would cost a fortune to get to where they live now."

"Well," He started, but he paused as he noticed my hair. "I think I can watch over you."

"Why?"

"Well, for one thing your ghost powers seem to be coming in, and I think I know someone who won't mind helping you learn how to use them. But we'll have to wait for your powers to come in fully."

"I can't wait." I said. I knew what I had to do. "In order to safe my parents, I'll need my ghost powers… and I need them now." He looked at me as a sly smirk played on his face.

"Always as eager as your father. Let go pack and we can head to my mansion." I nodded and lead him to my room. We packed and left with in 10 to 15 minutes.

By the time we got to his Mansion I began to realize that it was in the middle of nowhere. "How long will it be?" I asked as Vlad headed into down into a secret room. He was going to talk to his ghost friend and see if he could do something about me gaining my powers tonight.

"It shouldn't be long dear, I'll send him up to get you when we are ready why don't you head to the guest room and start unpacking." I nodded and headed up the stairs. I unpacked everything in about 20 minutes and when I finished I flopped onto the bed.

It was 10:30 PM and I was already getting sleepy? I'm usually up till midnight. Just as I was about to fall asleep I saw a speck of purple float over my head. I instantly shoot up from the bed and backed away.

"I'm so sorry dear!" Vlad the ghost had said. "I thought you were asleep."

"N-No, it's – alright." I said as I backed away from the ghost.

"Well, let's hurry and get those powers then." I nodded and followed him out of the room. I was not expecting the Vlad ghost to be friends with Vlad Masters.

When we were in the lab there was this pod type thing there and it was opened. "Alright, Taylor." Vlad Masters said. "Hop into the pod and after a bit you'll have your powers."

I nodded and stepped into the pod. Once I did, I only then realized the wall that was made up of a mirror was in front of the pod. I wonder why Vlad would have that there.


	3. Ghost Powers (Part 2)

_Chapter 3_

"Danny, why is our daughter with Vlad?" Sam asked as she saw Danny trying to break free from the bonds hold them to a wall. Danny's were different then everyone else's. His were glowing green and they was something attached to his arm.

"If only I knew. He probably tricked her." Danny said as he tried to change into a ghost, but all that happened was a blue glow. "Ow!" He growled seeing that the blue glow was hurting him.

"There has to be something we can do to save that kid." Valerie said as she looked over to Tucker, who seemed to be concentrating on something.

"I think I know what Vlad is planning." He said. The three friends turned in his direction. "The only reason why we were all kidnapped was so that Taylor was alone and no one would be able to watch after her."

"And now," Sam said starting to think about the situation. "Vlad is going to give her, her full powers. Once she has learned how to use it he'll use her to attack Danny somehow."

"Exactly, the perfect revenge." Another one of the Vlad copies said. "Now that you know what we planned you'll be able to watch it all."

"What do you want?" Valerie asked.

"He needs me." Danny said as he glared at the copy.

"Danny…" Sam said as the copy undid his bindings and pulled him into another room. The trio turned their attention over to the other Vlads and Taylor. "Both of you… be safe."

**~0o0o0~**

Once the door to the pod closed I felt restraints go over my legs and arms. What gives, it's not like I'm going to fight my way out of the stupid pod.

"Alright Taylor." Vlad Masters said. "This might hurt a bit." He pulled down a switch and instantly I felt pain. I screamed out of the pain as I felt everything tingle. "Yes!" Vlad yelled as the ghost one was nowhere to be in sight. I looked down to my waist to see the two white lines dad has when he changes. They were trying so hard to break apart, but something was stopping.

The glass in the pod had my reflection on it and I could see my eyes glowing green and my hair turning white, it was working. The shocking intensified until my whole body became numb. The glass on the pod broke as an ear pricing scream was heard. My restraints broke as I was hovering over Vlad. I felt so weak. I turned intangible and fly through the ceiling.

"Taylor!" I found myself outside of the mansion and that I was on the roof. I looked at the sky to see that my dad was in the form. He floated down to me. I could tell that my hair had been put up into a pony tail because my bangs were in my face. I don't normally have bangs and when I pull my hair up I do.

"Daddy…" I said as he propped me up on his knee. He moved my bangs out of my face and smiled.

"It's okay…" he said as he hugged me. I was in so much pain that I just wanted to collapse.

"Well…" I stated. "I finally have my powers…" he smiled as the white ring appeared around my waist and splinted up and down. I was human again and sense this happened dad knew that I was going to end up unconscious.

"Let's hurry up and get home…" he said as he scooped my up in his arms. We took off into the air and flew for a while until I fell asleep in his arms.

**~0o0o0~**

"Oh, Taylor…" Danny said as he looked down at his daughter. "What have you gotten yourself into?" Danny sighed as he entered his home through his roof to enter his daughter's room. He carefully laid her down on her bed and moved her bangs out of her face.

"I'll be back." Danny said as he kissed her forehead. "Tucker, Valerie and You mother still need me." Danny smiled as her eyes fluttered. "I love you…"

"To the moon and back." She finished as she sighed. "Be careful daddy."


	4. Nocturne's Rise (Part 1)

_Chapter 4_

It's been a whole week sense the transformation I had and sense dad left. I was scared half to death, what if he was captured again and I had to go back to Vlad? I don't like Vlad now, sure he took me in, but there is just something about him that scares me.

"Taylor!" I flinched as I knew that the scream of my name was because everyone wanted my autograph or something like that. I didn't want that. I turned invisible and flew up into the sky with the whole crowed of people looked all over the school grounds for me.

"Honestly, I feel bad that your dad gave out his secret on national television." My half ghost half human friend, Troy said as he joined me in the air invisible as well.

"Troy what are you doing out of the ghost zone?"

"Well, I just came to see how you were doing, after all you are my responsibility now." He held my hand making me blush a bit, thank god it was hidden. "At least until we find your dad."

"Speaking of him, how is the search going?" He hand left mine as he coughed.

"No luck yet, but today is Friday so you'll be able to help search right?"

I nodded "Sure, will. If we find my dad will find my mom and her friends."

"Yep, now let's hurry." He grabbed my wrist and pulled me with him back home.

**~0o0o0~**

"It's remarkable, she found the other halfa." Freakshow with his creepy grin,

"Not only will we have her under our every word, but we'll have Troy." Skulker laughed.

"Yes, yes, but first we have to find Daniel… without him our plan will go south, and sooner or later, Taylor will find out about our secret." Vlad said as he paced

"I think she already has." Tucker spat in the background.

"Yeah!" Valerie piped up.

"Oh, what gives you this little hypothesis?" Vlad said stopping his pacing to glare at the two.

"Danny…" Sam said. "He'll tell her, I'm sure Troy knows about you too. I trust Troy, he'll tell her everything she needs to know about you sick ghost."

"Well we'll just have to see about that…" Vlad got and evil grin on his face as he turned to the other two ghosts in the room. "Find Nocturne…" Both of the ghosts smiled and vanished to the ghost portal downstairs. "Let's see how Taylor will react when all of Amity Park is asleep, especially her new friend."

"No!" The trio yelled. They knew who Vlad was sending to test Taylor's new powers, but he was powerful even for Danny. Vlad laughed and walked out of the room. "Oh, Danny…" Sam said. "Where are you?"

**~0o0o0~**

Danny flew through the green of the ghost zone looking for Clockwork, he needed help and he could on get it by someone he knew who could show him the future. "Where is that stupid castle?!" Danny growled going insane to find the castle.

"Well, if it isn't Danny Phantom." Danny froze in midair as he looked up to see Nocturne standing behind him.

"Nocturne!" Danny pushed himself a distance back from the ghost who only chuckled at the movement.

"Don't worry Phantom, I'm not after you." Danny relax but then tensed a bit when he wondered who Nocturne was actually after.

"Then who are you after?"

"Not your problem, Besides I do believe you are looking for a castle…" Nocturne raised his hand as he continued. "Let me show you the way." From his hand came out a blue mist which floated over to Danny instantly knocking him unconscious. "Enjoy the trip."

**~0o0o0~**

Troy and I were searching everywhere in the ghost zone and we found no sight of my dad. I was starting to get worried, what if he was kidnapped again. I shouldn't worry, dad can get out of anything right? In his stories he does, even when he was being controlled he was still able to break free, thanks to mom. Mom, I miss her. I wish I could see her again.

I sighed as I sat on the rock Troy usually meets me at when it was time to go home, it was almost midnight and I still haven't seen him. I hope he's okay. It seems that no matter who I'm with anymore I'll worry about them.

"You seem lonely." A voice said from behind me. "Are you okay?" I didn't want to turn around; I knew if I did that person would know exactly who I am. I even closed my eyes just in case they decided to drift in front of me.

"I'm fine." I sighed. Even though I say I am I can't actually feel fine.

"Are you sure? You seem sad about something." I shivered as their hand touched my shoulder. "Maybe I could help?"

"No, you're fine; I'm just waiting for someone…" I said as I felt the hand on my shoulder tenses. Then the other persons hand found it's way to my bangs, the ghost must have been in front of me.

"Well, could I stay here to keep you company?"

"Probably not… My friend wouldn't like that…" I heard the ghost mumble something, I couldn't exactly make out what he said but I got bits and piece of it, 'too… sleep…join.' That's all I heard. Something about it thought made me want to instantly leave. "Actually now that it, I think he said he'll meet me back home." I said as I stood. I turned and opened my eyes noticing the arm in my way.

"But what if plans changed?"

"He would have called." I said as I move part of my hair that was coming out of my pony tail to show the ghost my ear piece. "I'll just be on my way." Now I know why I had to leave, this ghost was the ghost who trapped most of Amity Park under a deep sleep, and their nightmares or dreams where feeding him power that he could soon do the same to the rest of the world.

"It is after Midnight, maybe I could take you home so you could sleep until—"

"No, I have to go home…" With that I drifted off into the ghost zone with Nocturne following behind me at a safe distance.

I didn't like this, it was starting to get misty, I could end up going in circles trying to get out and with Nocturne following me, he would probably make me pass out and stick a helmet on my head. I wasn't going to let that happen. I lifted my right hand and had a blue ball glow in my palm so I could see where I was going.

Suddenly there was and evil laugh. I jumped at the sudden sound making my only light disappear sending me into the only light of the mist. My ghost sense went off when I saw a shadowy figure to my left. This isn't going to turn out well.

**~0o0o0~**

"Dear boy, are you okay?" Clockwork said standing above Danny as his eyes fluttered open.

"Yeah." Danny said as he sat up holding his head.

"What happened?"

"Nocturne… That who." Danny looked around and found that he was in clockwork's tower.

"And do you have any idea, why he would send you here?"

"Yes, Actually I was looking for you before he…" Danny trialed off. "Wouldn't you know that?"

"Ah, so you haven't forgotten, of course I knew you were coming." Danny rolled his eyes at the ghost. "It's about your daughter, I do believe."

Danny nodded his head, "And you would know what I want to see?"

"Of Course, follow me." Danny nodded his head and followed after the ghost in front of him.

**~0o0o0~**

I followed the Shadow as they tried to stand behind me, I instantly turned to face the ghost, but I didn't have time for any of this. I let the Shadow out of my sight and flew up into the sky. I couldn't see another ghost anywhere. It seemed like the whole ghost zone… was asleep…

"Taylor!" I turned to see Troy flying towards me. "We need to get out of here." He pulled at my wrist, pulling me into his chest. I looked up at him as he looked down at me. We both blushed and I back away.

"Uh, we were leaving?" I said with a little smirk on my face.

"Huh—oh right!" We both looked around only to see that the mist was starting to surround us, "We should hurry,"

He started to fly off and I followed behind him only to feel a slight tug on my ankle. I looked down to see that there was a hand wrapped around my ankle. I tried to scream to let Troy know I was in trouble, but I was cut off when another hand wrapped around my mouth and nose, A sweet sent killed my sense, I was falling. I could hear the wind going past my ears and soon I landed in someone's arms.

"Sleep well, ghost girl…"


	5. Nocturne's Rise (Part 2)

_Chapter 5_

Vlad smiled as he watched the unconscious ghost girl fall into Nocturne's arms. Nocturne landed her on a rock with one of his helmets on her. But he then noticed the other halfa fly into the mist. "Nocturne, the boy…" Vlad warned the other ghost.

**~0o0o0~**

Troy tried his best to find Taylor. He was a few feet when he heard a muffled cry and noticed that Taylor had disappeared and he took it to himself that she was drag into the mist by no other than Nocturne himself.

"Looking for me?" Nocturne asked.

"Yes actually." Troy said as his hands started to glow red. "Where is Taylor?!"

"Oh? Accuse me of taking your friend?" Nocturne said as he raised his hand. Troy instantly knew what Nocturne was up to and shot his hand with his ghost ray. "Ah, so you know about me do you? Well let's see how quick you are." With that Nocturne disappeared into the mist.

"Coward." Troy said underneath his breath. He floated in one spot his hand still glowing till he heard the sound of something opening and closing. Suddenly a sweet smell infiltrated his senses and he started to drift to sleep. But he fought with all the energy he had and was able to fight off the smell.

"Ah, so you need a more than just a little for it to work I see…" Nocturne appeared in front of Troy and gave off the sweet smell making Troy start to drift asleep again. "Once you are down, I can get over to Amity Park…"

"No…" Troy fell finally as two sleepwalkers placed a helmet on him.

"Now that, that is taken care of let's go put the rest of Amity Park under."

**~0o0o0~**

_I floated forward in the ghost zone no one was anywhere in sight. "Hello?" _Damn it. Where is everyone? _"Troy? Dad? Hello?"_

"_Taylor?" _

"_Daddy?!" I stopped as I looked around for my dad. "Dad? Where are you?"_

_I kept looking around I still didn't see him till I came up to a floating piece of land. "Dad?" He turned around and he was completely different. That wasn't my dad it couldn't be!_

"_So, you would be my daughter?" The ghost said. _His daughter?_ The ghost reached forward and played with my bangs with his finger. _Impossible! _I started to back away but he had shocked me and made me fall, but he grabbed my arm so I would stay near him. "What's your name?"_

"_What's it to you?!" I growled as I tried to break free of his grip, I only ended up getting shocked once more. _

"_Such a rude girl, did I really raise you?" _What's with this guy?! Does he really think I'm his daughter? _"Knowing me probably."_

"_What are you talking about?!" I yelled. "You didn't raise me! My parents did!"_

"_Ah, so I haven't told you about myself?" _This guy is seriously nuts! _"Well, let's just say I'm from another future, I'm your father from another future." He laughed as he raised me up to his face by pulling me up higher. "My name is Dan, Dan Phantom…" He whispered in my ear. _

**~0o0o0~**

I woke up with a gaps and pieces of metal around my head. "What was that?" I noticed that the metal was part of a helmet, which means that Nocturne got a hold of me. "Troy…" I looked around me and noticed that no one was around even the mist was gone. "Oh no…"

I raced to the ghost zone back into the lab, once I was out of the lab I turned intangible and flew up to the roof. I looked around and saw that I was too late to stop Nocturne. In the street there were cars with people asleep with helmets on them.

I started to fly around the town seeing that no one was awake except for…

"Hey!" Them. I landed right in front of a squad of green ghost, probably the Sleepwalkers Dad told me about before any of this happened. I started to back away but I ran right into another Sleepwalker.

"Hey!" I cried "Let go of me!" I struggled in the Sleepwalker's grip but I couldn't break free.

"We have her, now what?" A Sleepwalker asked to no one. "Yes sir." The Sleepwalker raised his hand to my face but I held my breath knowing what he was going to do. Of course I pretended to fall asleep for them.

"Should we put a helmet on her?"

"No, Master Nocturne said to bring her to him." _I wonder what he wants me for. _I felt my feet left of the ground as I was dragged into the air. It was a few minutes before I felt myself lying on something solid.

"Be gone…" Nocturne said as his minions murmured a quick yes master before I heard the door close. I moved my wrist to only find out they were bounded to what I was lying on. My ankles seemed to be bounded too. I opened my eyes slightly to see Nocturne standing in front of a blue pod.

"What… What are you planning on doing with that?" I asked as I tried to phase through the bounds.

"Try as you might, ghost girl. You won't be able to break free." He said not even bothering to answer my question.

"Ghost Proof…" I mumbled.

"Correct, Vlad said you were a smart girl…" _Vlad? What does he have to do with this? _

"What did you do?! What are you planning on doing?!" I asked as I tried anything I could to break the bounds.

"Didn't your father tell you?" Nocturne asked as he came over to me. "I guess he wouldn't if you are asking me why I'm doing this. What I want, I already have; your dreams; and the dreams of everyone is this town. I travel from town to town, absorbing the energy from dreams. With billions of people in your realm, imagine the energy there is to harvest."

"Ok, Ok I get it already." I said "But do you get that neither me or my father will let that happen?" I asked as I zapped my bounds from my ankles, making the ghost proof on my bounds around my wrist cut off allowing me to phase throw the table I was on.

I instantly popped back up onto the table and aimed for Nocturnes arm, but I stopped remembering that zapping him won't work from what dad told me.

"What's wrong ghost girl?" He said raising his hand. "No ammo?" I waited for the mist but if never came.

"Says the ghost out of spray." I said as I turned invisible. _How am I going to keep him distracted from absorbing the dreams and find Troy at the same time? _I know I could duplicate myself, but I'm still getting use to my powers, dad was father into his powers before he went up against Nocturne. _I guess I'll just have to get my own back-up._

"You can't hide forever ghost girl!" Nocturne said as he assembled some Sleepwalkers, "Find her, Vlad would like her."

I sighed as I left Nocturne and the gang of Sleepwalkers, to go find my own army. And I think I know just who.

**~0o0o0~**

I remembered the ear piece in my ear and instantly turned on the tracker for Troy's piece. He wasn't in the ghost zone, he was defiantly in Amity Park. I stopped by a couple of house on the way of tracking Troy. Courtney and Hunter were with me.

"So, this Nocturne guy is the ghost of sleep?" Hunter asked.

"Yep." I said as we took another turn. "The helmets that is on everyone is what is fueling his power."

"So, his power is the dreams from all of us?" Courtney asked as she played with the clip of the Fenton Thermos on her belt. "But how did you get us up?"

"Simple, even though I'm still learning how to use my powers, I overshadowed you two and turned your dream into a nightmare, almost like a Frightmare."

"And now we are searching for Troy?" Hunter asked.

"Correct." I said, and as soon as I did the earpiece went off telling me that Tory was right in front of me, actually he was in the building right in front of me.

"Let me guess," Courtney said looking at the Mattress warehouse in front of us, with disgust. "He's in there, isn't he?" As she asked the question my ghost sense went off.

"Nocturne is too…" I said as I looked over to Hunter. "Hunter you are good with technology right?"

"Yea? Why?"

"I need you and Courtney to find a way to take out the satellite out, up there." I said as I pointed to the satellite at the top of the building. "That's how Nocturne is getting energy, once you guys have taken out the satellite, be back to collect Nocturne."

"Gotcha!" Courtney said dragging Hunter away as if knowing he was going to reject to taking out the satellite.

"Now, all I have to do is find Troy and wake up, Mr. Dreamer." I wondered into the warehouse and saw that I was correct about Nocturne sleeping inside with the satellite feeding him. But I still couldn't find Troy till I saw a quick gleam of something blue.

I followed it to see that the blue was from Troy when his ghost sense went off. "Ok I just go to overshadow him and wake him up…" I said as I stood at a good distance from Troy, and jumped overshadowing him…

**~0o0o0~**

_In Troy's dream he was at the park, having a pick-nick. I figured it was just him till I heard a giggle. _

"_Haha, very funny!" Troy said as is face was covered in cake. _

"_See!" I froze, _Was… Was… that me?_ "Cake does look good on you!" I continued to laugh as Troy picked up a cherry and a handful of cake. He was about to cover the other me in cake before Skulker appeared and shot a net at me. Of course I was caught._

"_Taylor!" Troy called._

"_Troy help!" As I asked Troy went and kicked Skulker into oblivion then he freed me. He had been in his ghost form the whole time, and it was weird to see him change into a human. The way his black hair was styled I could almost say that he was trying to do the whole swish thing. But what really caught me off guard were his eyes, they were… the most beautiful sea blue ever._

"_Are you ok?" _

"_Yea, I'm fine." I knew exactly where this was going, and I had to end it. _

"_Hey!" I said walking out from behind a tree. "What are you doing with him?!" I asked my twin. "Jesus, I can't believe you Troy!" I said walking up to him and poking him in the chest. "Why are you thinking about kissing a copy of me made out of freaking slim!?"_

"_I… uh…. i…" I knew that was all I had to do before the dream started to turn upside down, because my twin turned into green goop. _

"_See I told you!" I said as I pointed at the thing. Then I smirked at myself as I too started to turn into goo. _

"_Wait!" Troy said as he tried to grab my arm which just turned into goop as he touched it. He then screamed letting me know the dream has been turned into his worst night mare. _

**~0o0o0~**

I was flung out from Troy as he woke up screaming. He took a moment to breathe till he looked at me.

"You overshadowed me didn't you?" He asked as he took in a deep breath of air.

"Kind of had too." I said as I rubbed the back on my neck.

"What happened?"

"I'll explain later right now I need you to come with me." I say as he gets to his feet.

"Why? What are we doing?"

"Overshadowing him." I said pointing to Nocturne as he was in his pod.

"What happens when he wakes?"

"Courtney and Hunter are on it."

"Right." He says as he grabs my hand. "Lead the way." I blush a bit as I jump into the air with him following me. When we get in front of Nocturne I take a deep breath in and exhale it as I go diving into Nocturne.

**~0o0o0~**

"_Haha!" Nocturne laughs as me and Troy show up in his dream. There are Sleepwalkers everywhere as Nocturne stands on a medieval castle. Me and Troy are hidden behind some rocks behind the castle. _

"_So what's the plan?" Troy asked in a whisper._

"_The same I did to you… turn his dream into a nightmare." I whisper back. We both nod our heads in agreement and casually walk to the castle. _

"_So did you hear about the new ghost?!" Troy says obviously loud enough for Nocturne to hear._

"_Which one?! The one that Hunts?! Or the Boring Ghost of Sleep?!" _

"_Neither!" Nocturne said as he appeared between me and Troy having the Sleepwalkers grabs ahold of us. _Now it's just up to Courtney and Hunter. _"You thought you could just waltz into my dream and defeat me?! Fools!" Nocturne laughs as I see the Sleepwalkers holding Troy, vanish as Troy destroys them one by one. _

'_Now what?' He mouths to me. _

'_Courtney and Hunter.' I mouth back to him. He understands and starts to attack at the Sleepwalkers. The ones holding me once again strap me down onto another table as Nocturne appears over me. A big blue ball was forming in his hands as I try to scream out for Troy but I soon realized the stupid Sleepwalkers also gaged me._

"_It's time for you to sleep forever, Ghost Girl!" The ball is in one hand as Nocturne raises it into the air aiming it for me. I close my eyes not wanting to see it hit me. But I instantly open my eyes when the table under my back vanishes. "What?!"_

"_Sorry Nocturne doesn't look like I will be." I said as I rose into the air Troy joining me as the Sleepwalkers all disappeared. We both flew into Nocturne with our hands aimed for Nocturne. We both shot our ghost rays as we flew into Nocturne also punching him in the chin._

**~0o0o0~**

Just like with Troy I was flung from the pod with Troy as Nocturne woke. As he woke he destroyed the pod he was in shattering the glass all over me and Troy. "You children have no idea what you have just gotten yourself into!" Nocturne said.

"I would think about that again." I said as I noticed Courtney and Hunter running towards us. "I think it's time for you to have your eternal rest."

"Now!" Troy said as Courtney unlatched the thermos and sucked Nocturne into it.

"Alright!" Hunter said as he and Courtney high fived each other. Troy and I walked over to my friends, I collected the thermos from Courtney.

It was a little after sunset by the time me and Troy had gotten Courtney and Hunter home, by the time we returned to my home, it was mid-morning.

"Hey… Taylor?" Troy asked as we entered the lab.

"Yeah?" I asked as I placed the thermos on a shelf.

"You… you saw what I was dreaming, didn't you?" He asked as my face filled with blush. I'm sure he was blushing too.

I coughed before I said "Um… I…. uh…." I was lost at words as I faced him. I wasn't expecting him to be in a net though. "Troy!" I tried to fly to him but I was being held back by a pair of arms. They dragged me into the shadows of the lab and covered my mouth.

"Only one?" Skulker said as he floated down to Troy who was unconscious.

"Seems that way…" _That couldn't be… Freakshow… could it?_

"Well, I'll check around the house…" _Ghost Vlad? What is this a famous ghost party at my house?_

"We'll take him back to the mansion and on the way we'll search for the ghost girl." Freakshow said as Skulker picked up the net Troy was in. I was still trying to free myself from the pair of arms, but they weren't moving.

"Wait…" _Dad?_ He pointed to Vlad. I watched Vlad very carefully and that's when I noticed the black rings appear at his waist. Ghost Vlad was now Vlad Masters. Dad's arms moved from my body and his hand left my mouth. I instantly shot up into my room from lab. I had a plan, and Dad seemed to know exactly what I was planning.


	6. Vlad and Spectra

_Chapter 6_

"Taylor?" Vlad called as he pretended to open the front door and shut it. I had transformed back to human as I sat at my window sill watching as all the people walked around trying to find family, the had canceled school for the day and it seems no one has to go to work today.

"Up here!" I replied as I looked over to the door from the window as he walked into my room.

"How are you dear?" He asked as he took a seat beside me. I instantly stood and headed over to my dresser fishing around for a certain belt.

"I'm fine…" I said as he got up and walked over to me trying to see what I was doing, of course I didn't let him.

"Still no sign of your parents?"

"No… Troy and I have been looking nonstop and we got side tracked last night because Nocturne decided to make a visit." I said as I finally found the specter deflector. I wrapped the belt around me and turned to leave the dresser to instantly have Vlad place his hand on my shoulders for him to take them back in pain. "I suspect you had something to do with it?" I asked with a smirk, I knew I couldn't turn into a ghost unless I wanted to get zapped like Vlad, so I had a better plan.

"Clever girl." He said as he turned into ghost Vlad. "To bad I'll have an easy win sense turning into a ghost will zap you."

"Not really, "I said with a smirk.

"What do you mean?"

"What do you think I do in my spare time? Read?" I said as I was able to turn into a ghost.

"What?! Impossible!"

"Only because I tampered with the stupid thing, I changed it so that if I wear it a ghost can't hurt me but I can also turn into a ghost."

"So what are you planning on doing? You can't honestly think that you can defeat me all alone do you?"

"No, that's why I have back-up." I said as Dad popped up behind Vlad and shot him in the back with his ghost ray.

"Taylor, outside now!" Dad yelled, I nodded and fly up into the ceiling flying outside, when I turned I saw Vlad follow after me, I smiled as I flew over houses and people who looked up in awe and horror.

"You're mine ghost girl!" Vlad yelled as I came to a stop in a forest. He went to touch me but was instantly zap.

"Were you not paying attention at all?" I asked with a laugh as I zapped him in the back so he didn't hit the ground, he flew back into the air and I punched him in the face sending him flying to the ground again.

Right before he hit the ground he disappeared. _A clone!_ I looked around for him but I realized I fell into his trap. Cause out of nowhere I was strapped to a tree trunk from gunk that Skulker uses. "Well it's a good thing Vlad sent us a clone to let us he needed some help." Skulker said as he flew over to me.

"Now that we have both of them we can keep them captive till my staff is ready." Freakshow said as he floated a good distance from me.

"Not if I have anything to say about it!" I yelled as I fazed into the tree and then turned invisible and flew home. When I got into my bedroom, everything looked exactly the way it was before I left. "Dad?!" I flew out of my room and down to the kitchen. I tried to listen for any fighting but I heard none.

"Daddy?!"

I flew down to the lab only to find no one and a closed portal. Great… now both dad and Troy are gone… this is going to be a long week.

**~0o0o0~**

By Wednesday, almost everyone in my school knew I was miserable because I didn't have anyone. No Parents, No Friends (Courtney and Hunter are on a class field trip) and No Troy. This is just completely miserable.

"Hello Taylor!" Ms. Smith the school counselor said as I walked by her in the hall.

"Hey, Ms. Smith…" I said my voice sounding a bit monotone.

"My, My Taylor! You sound upset!" Ms. S said as she placed her hand on my shoulder. I looked up at the red haired Teacher as she talked to me. "Let me help you! Meet me in my office after lunch, dear."

I sighed as I nodded my ok and continued on with my day. The rest of my classes were me with my head on the desk trying to gather some sleep, it's been an intense last two nights. My teachers understanding my predicament let it slip by them.

I was really ready to just go home by the end of the day; I was hoping that I could get home before Ms. Smith would find me. After all I skipped out the first meeting we arranged after Lunch. I know I know I could have turned invisible at the time but I was too tired to care.

"Taylor!" I stopped dead in my tracks as Ms. Smith assistant Bertrand. "Sweet-Heart, did you forget you meeting with Joanna, again? Come with me sweetie." He said as he grabbed my arm. I let myself get dragged to Ms. Smith's office.

"There you are dear, thank you for bringing her Bertrand." Ms. Smith said as I wrapped the jacket I brought with me tighter around my arms. Ms. Smith loves the cold and let me tell you I was freezing.

"You welcome Joanna." Bertrand left shutting the door behind him. Then Ms. Smith started talking probably to try and block out the sound of the door shutting.

"Taylor?" I looked up at Ms. Smith as she called my name. "Why don't we start from the beginning? See if this helps you."

I shivered as she sat down behind her desk. "First of all, why is it always so cold in here? Second of all, wouldn't it be obvious why I'm sitting in here right now?"

"The cold keeps the bugs out! I hate those things!" She said like an actually teenage girl. "And sometimes talking about the past, even if someone knows it already, helps you feel more relived."

So I told her my story from the day I went with Vlad to gather my powers, to the other night when both Troy and Dad were gone. "I see…" She said as she paced back and forth behind me. To completely honest, talking about everything that has me depressed just made me even more miserable.

"Joanna? You're—" Mr. Lancer asked as he knocked on the door that is until he noticed me. How is he still here? More importantly why? Then I noticed his eyes… they were green. "Oh, sorry to barge in!"

"Oh it's ok, Lancer." Ms. Smith said. "So what bring you here?"

"I was just checking to make sure all the lights and doors were locked, your office was the only one with lights on." Mr. Lancer looked at me probably because of the death glare I was giving him. "Is there any reason, why young Taylor is here?"

"Oh, I saw how she was acting today and I asked her to see me in my office when she finished lunch. I think she forgot and right before she left Bertrand brought her to me, seeing that she completely forgot the whole meeting."

"I see, well, seeing that it's getting darker by the minute outside, I'll take Taylor home when—"

"No!" I said shocking them both. "No, it's fine… I can just fly home…. I got to look for everyone tonight anyway…"

"Alright! Now let us finish Lancer and she'll be on her way." Ms. Smith said as Mr. Lancer left. "Now why don't we get back to where we were…"

"It doesn't matter anymore…" I said as the air suddenly smelled… sweeter….

"Oh come now Taylor, you know anything that is said in this room will never be told of." Ms. Smith said as she placed her hand on my shoulder. It was getting weirder, because like a switch my misery became too much to handle.

"W-What if… I never… see them again?" I asked in between yawns. But it was so weird… why did I feel so miserable all at once? Unless… Spectra…

"Oh don't worry dear…" Spectra said as her human form feel from her as my vision blurred. "You will never see them again… after all, there's only an 'I' in 'misery' if you spell it that way." She said as I feel from the chair I was in into her arm… that is until there was a flash of blue that crossed my vision. Everything became blurred as my body fully collapsed onto the floor.


End file.
